


Buyer Beware

by t8rd1sg1rl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Feeding Kink, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Canon Compliant, Object Insertion, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Rape, Sex Tapes, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8rd1sg1rl/pseuds/t8rd1sg1rl
Summary: It was the best investment D'jar ever made. Buying the human, training him and then selling him for a profit was an ideal transaction. But the journey is long before his rendezvous, even with lightspeed.As a responsible dealer of high repute, he needed to make sure his buyers are well informed on how to fully enjoy their new purchase. He and his crew might as well enjoy themselves as well before they must make delivery.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Original Alien Character(s), Poe Dameron/Other(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get when I watch a shitty sequel, drink bad coffee and pull midnight shifts three days in a row. Sorry, Poe. (shrugging)

Che-ho found him in a wreck.

Che-ho was the best flesh harvester in the outer Rim. Despite his bulking form, Che-ho was a shrewd opportunist with an eye for what shape and form would be pleasing to the varying tastes of their clients. He found the human barely alive in the wreckage of a starfighter. Che-ho determined the human was salvageable (the human struggled and fought with his blaster until he at last succumb to the blood loss). 

D'jar was a Luller reptilian shipper of highest regard. He always delivered and always beyond expectations. He believed in promising low and delivering high. It earned him a reputation he and his crew enjoyed. They never needed to find work. Work always finds them. And crew. They were never understaffed. He was an employer of all species, paid fair wages and always took care to share any bounty with his crew.

When Che-ho contacted D'jar with the proposal, D'jar was pleased. They enjoyed an amicable partnership throughout the years and he trusted Che-ho's judgment on what made pleasurable and profitable flesh. Little discussion was needed and they readily came to an agreement. D'jar would lend Che'ho the credits for the bacta he needed to repair the human. In exchange, Che-ho would prep it and put it up for sale. D'jar would supplement additional training during transit and oversee quality control and delivery.

It took three weeks.

Che-ho complained it took too long. The human, once healed, tried to escape. He fought every trainer, fought every restraint and screamed obscenities every time a trainer ploughed into his tight hole.

But D'jar saw the holo. Dark eyes, slim compact body dusted with a tan all over, and a very small pink asshole. He cum with his entire body. Cocks stretched his lips into a red "O." When breached, his cock flushed a dark purple even as he violently denied his obvious desire and participation. His body moved with every stroke, he fought every thrusting cock, but cum every time with a pretty shiver and full body spasm.

He was lovely. He was a nice investment. They would make an excellent profit. Che-ho has outdone himself with this one.

When D'jar picked up the package—there was a bidding war for the human that shockingly lasted for days—Che-ho begrudgingly admitted while the human was trouble, training and breaking him was enjoyable for everybody. 

The trainers were sorry to see the human go and they celebrated the profitable sale with an all-night orgy. Che-ho recorded the screams and cries to share with Dijar. That night, they listened, enthralled, to the wet sounds: a wonderful symphony of human cries and guttural groans, the slaps of cocks and tentacles thrusting and stretching the human to the point it stopped screaming threats and started sobbing in pained pleasure. 

D'jar and Che-ho lazily palmed their erections as they sipped Corelian ale in Che-ho's finest crystal, cumming over each other's genitalia at the crescendo of the human wailing his last unwanted release, screaming for them to stop, lying that he didn't want it. They played the recording again and again, letting the package's protests and inevitable wet and messy surrenders lullabied them to sleep.

Of course, they repaired the human, healed his torn hole, soothed his vocal cords, cleaned off the salty tears and vomit. Che-ho has only the best trainers: dedicated and responsible. They prided themselves on their attention to detail and thoroughness. 

Nevertheless, it was clear the human was their favorite. They taught the human everything they knew, pulled and manipulated that wonderfully fragile body into every position many species enjoyed. 

One by one, the trainers kissed their favorite goodbye. They dosed him with a sedative and liberally coated its rectum with the spice laced lubricant so its transit would be a pleasant one for everybody. 

With collected regretful sighs, Che-ho's trainers turned over the human to D'jar, a nude body folded fetal and bound tight in transparent glittery cloth. 

Such a gift. The cloth wrapping was kinder than the barbaric binders. The human couldn't break free from the swaddle. The sheer fabric meant it wouldn't suffocate, plus everyone could appreciate the visual of the spidery thin tubing threaded through its soft cock and the dildo swelling and shrinking in its puffy hole to keep it minimally dilated.

He was lovely.

D'jar unwrapped the male human and inspected it to be sure Che-ho repaired it as promised. It wouldn't do to deliver damaged goods.

He dutifully took a preliminary holo and sent it to his buyers to confirm receipt and give them an estimate on delivery. Regretfully, he couldn't risk providing them with a tracking tag. The First Order seemed uncharacteristically bitter they lost the auction. D'jar feared they might try to disrupt delivery.

His crew held the human down—fighting even though drugged was a delightful surprise—as he batted its legs apart so his buyers could confirm how pleasing of a purchase they bought. He pointed out the puckered entrance, the good sized cock, the weight of velvety balls and all that lovely soft hair. 

Hair, D'jar solemnly informed the holo, was a valuable commodity for this species. It meant one could grab hold as they fuck it from front or behind. Very convenient. D'jar forwarded Che-ho's demonstration: an informative hour-long session with some of Che-ho's best trainers pistoning slick and shiny thick cocks into the human. They took it from behind as the lighting was better in that angle, hands fisting all those dark curls, yanking the head back and stretching that straining neck for others to splatter cum on. 

It was a well edited holo. Che-ho replaced all the human's shouted obscenities and eventual sobs with breathy moans from a later session. D'jar was glad he sent the spice laced lubricant to Che-ho. The human took the spiced slick well. He stayed hard longer and moaned much more wantonly with the slick oozing out of its hole. The human still screamed he didn't want it, but after many applications, those protests became desperate moans and hungry pants. The human was appealing in every aspect. Pity its sale was so immediate. 

D'jar kept a copy of the holo for himself and his crew. It wasn't the proper business etiquette, but Che-ho was grateful for the lubricant and graciously allowed it.

D'jar made sure his buyers saw how well the human's hole adjusted when the dildo was twisted in deeper. Even dry, the human took the apparatus very deep, so deep, his cock rose and leaked in response despite multiple orgasms minutes before. Its nipples peaked and hardened. The human thrashed in the holo, mewling choked cries as it cum again and again. 

So pretty. So lovely. Very responsive. Beautifully shaped to stretch around cocks and writhe with every thrust. It was made to be fucked and to be fucked many times. 

The demonstration holos were very popular. It always paid to provide well produced holos and detailed images. Packaged flesh was only as appealing as the information the seller provides. 

Holos are a necessity for any sale and the better made, the better the buyers' interest. Che-ho was one of the few harvesters who provided a quality holo crew, impressive editing and clear images compared to any other flesh peddler. His materials always ensured quick sales with high prices.

No wonder the Resistance didn't even haggle after Che-ho put the human up for sale. 

D'jar was a responsible dealer and knew any transaction needed attentive follow through. Just because the sale was made doesn't mean he was to slack off in customer service.

In the next holo, D'jar instructed buyers how to properly use the dildo, what setting made the human shriek and what setting made it cum helplessly even if he was wrung dry. D'jar took care to pry the ass cheeks apart, zoom in the holo to show the dildo engorged and stuffed in the hole. He held the human still as it bucked, ass bobbing frantically in the air while the dildo vibrated and swelled even larger inside. It was the default setting. Even drugged, it cried out "No" and "Stop" but D'jar made sure one of his more technically minded crew edit those out.

D'jar reassured his buyers the human can take the higher settings. He obfuscated, yes, but, in his experience, once buyers hear their purchases wail around the dildo, see their lower stomachs distended by the pulsing mass, they will not mind. It was the smallest things his buyers appreciate and earn him and Che-ho the highest regard in the business. 

The buyers were brusque in reply. They bought Poe Dameron and he was not to be damaged. 

D'jar reassured his buyers that the training, while vigorous and often time-consuming, was a complimentary service. Satisfaction guaranteed and all damage always repaired before delivery.

No, the buyers stressed. Training was not necessary. They thanked D'jar again and insisted Poe Dameron was to be left alone.

Buyers, especially new owners of such pretty flesh, were often clueless in how much training was needed. D'jar helpfully sent over another one of Che-ho's holos. It was the session where they tried to teach it to forgo the gag reflex. The human vomited several times. Often, it needed to be fucked violently from behind for its mouth to fall open wide enough for a cock to worm past its tongue.

D'jar, naturally, was quick to add all damages were repaired afterwards. Of course. D'jar and Che-ho were respectable flesh brokers, the best in the galaxy. Che-ho even included free of charge, the taser insert the buyers could thrust into its ass. At the lowest setting, the charge would ensure the human's hole would spasm tight to provide a more enjoyable fuck.

Their broker, a strangely anxious human by the name of Finn, practically screamed Poe Dameron was not to be trained any further. This Finn person was obviously new in this business. His brown eyes were clearly wet even in the holo as he made the impractical demand into the reply com.

But D'jar was a good businessman. He made it his business to look out for his buyers' best interest. He made sure the buyers saw Che-ho's holo on how well the human cum, back arching, screaming around a cock shoved deep into its throat. Its pretty cock, engorged and twitching, spilled bitter fluid all over its flat belly, all over its quivering thighs, cumming even as it choked.

Regrettably, the package still couldn't be trained out of its gag reflex, but D'jar opted not to inform his buyers. Che-to revealed it was often much more enjoyable watching the human struggle around a cock, jaw straining and sometimes locking, forced to cum due to the endless spice laced slick trickling into the tubing threaded into his hole.

Even when the human screamed and cursed, he cum beautifully. Even as he wailed, he took two cocks into his hole and two in his mouth like he was born to do it. The way he thrashed even as spice left him achingly hard, was a sight to behold. It was why they could put it up for sale for so much coin. Che-to's staff helpfully demonstrated in the holos, provided close ups of the cocks breaching the puffy hole and the price went higher and higher within hours.

D'jar thoughtfully cupped his groin as he studied their investment curled fetal on the bench in the cabin. Lightspeed sent a glow across the olive tanned skin. D'jar ran his forked tongue over his lower lip as he traced the sinuous limbs bound tight within the cloth, the dildo puffing and stretching the human even as he slept.

Lovely. So lovely.

Che-ho provided a list of holos they needed in order to provide the comprehensive package he and D'jar were known for. 

It is a long transit through hyperspace. D'jar might as well stay productive. He was, after all, known for his excellent service. 

D'jar scooped the human up and settled him on his lap. The captain's chair was only wide enough to fit him. He was a typical Luller reptile. His cock was average size, about the thickness of a human fist, but he prided himself that his genitalia was long even sheathed in its protective hard shell. 

A human male's hole could barely accept even the blunt, thick finger of a Luller. Their digits' average thickness was on the thinner side of a human's penis. Sadly, it meant fisting wasn't always possible. 

But D'jar crew loaded up the rest of the bacta Che-ho didn't use and it would be a day and a half in hyperspace.

D'jar slowly unwrapped the human, enjoying the bruise mottled skin as he unraveled the bindings. He left the dildo alone. The human was making soft whimpering sounds as the apparatus swelled inside, his asshole stretching to a thin red line, shy of tearing before the dildo abruptly deflates. 

D'jar petted the smooth ass cheeks and let his hand palm one cheek. He spread the cheeks to watch the dildo stretch and shrink around the puckered hole. His tongue flicked out in time of the dildo. 

D'jar's cock was rising and he ground his erection into the soft skin of the human's lower belly. The human's cock and tubing occasionally caught on D'jar's shell. But the human made the sweetest cries when that happened. Che-ho and his staff trained the human relentlessly before D'jar's arrival. Even during the orgy, they took the time to teach the human how much its body can fill with cock. The package, the lovely, cum streaked used human was still overly sensitized. 

His cock swayed up the length of the human's stomach as he guided boneless limbs. He tucked it fetal on its knees on top of his thighs, knees drawn up to the chin, ass hanging over the armrest, soft pink cock visible between thighs. He adjusted the package to ensure the holo camera has the best view of its hole.

The human was starting to stir, head lolling, face confused as D'jar rearranged it. 

D'jar changed his mind. He loosened his trousers and resettled the human to sit on his exposed lap, legs falling open, torso stretched out in front of the holo. 

His crew around him made no comment. Some flicked an interested gaze at it but made no move. His loyal crew. Once he's done loosening the human up, he'll be sure to share. His crew was loyal because their captain never forgets to let them sample the wealth.

When the dildo deflated, it slipped out of the human since he was now straddled on D'jar's lap. And the human frowned, still asleep, but aware of the emptiness in his stretched and wet insides. 

D'jar pawed the human's lax cock as he narrated the proper way to force an orgasm from their purchase. Spiced lubricant, D'jar warned, was not always easy to find. However, because of their generous purchase, a month supply was provided for no extra charge.

"It will not need it after two weeks though," D'jar added as he tugged its penis. "See? It arouses easily and self-lubricates. You can find alternatives for its hole, but I can confidently testify that after a few sessions, the hole may not require lubrication at all."

D'jar demonstrated. It cum, breathlessly mewling, hips rolling forward into D'jar's grip. 

"As you can see, there are other ways to obtain lubrication should you feel it necessary." D'jar collected the glistening discharge. He coated his thick fingers. He tilted the human so his asshole was visible as he pressed a coated finger into the entrance.

"It's best to insert quickly for a pleasing response."

The human jerked, hole winking and yawning to accept his finger. Pity it was too small to take a second. Later.

"After enough activity, its hole yields easily to any intrusion you wish to insert. And given enough continuous use, size would not be an issue." 

D'jar twisted another finger coated with the spice laced slick into the human. The spice didn't affect his species, but for humans? It was an intoxicating sight.

The second finger couldn't fit more than halfway in. The human's hole constricted too much. But the spice soaked into the human's hot channel.

"There may be difficulty at first with multiple insertions. I recommend keeping a supply of bacta on hand."

The human moaned. His eyes fluttered, dark long lashes beating on cheekbones. He arched his lower back, D'jar's fingers sinking higher into the human.

"N-no…"

Beautiful. Even unconscious, the human fought, head shaking, his mess of curls damp against his skull.

"Let me in," D'jar coaxed. "Good, very good." He smiled fondly at the human when it mewled. The sound was reed thin, like it was against his will, but his hips rolled back, taking D'jar's enormous fingers deeper, his head thrown back to rest on D'jar's scaly shoulders. It rocked on D'jar's lap, mouth slack as it gasped for more.

"So pretty," D'jar murmured as he licked into a fragile looking ear, flicking and snaking deeper into the ear canal. 

The human shuddered. His legs parted further, chest heaving as D'jar corkscrewed his two fingers and then scissored them apart. The human squeaked and squirmed.

"No…"

"Tight," D'jar whispered into the human's ear. "You can only take two of my fingers, but I am at least twice as thick." 

"My fingers," D'jar said, his yellow eyes steady on the camera, "are average thickness like of a human adolescent's penis. Currently, your purchase accepted two. When properly spiced and dilated, it can take three with pleasure." Another obfuscation, but there wasn't enough time to train it to easily take a third. No matter. 

D'jar tenderly pulled the tubing out of its engorged cock. The human trembled. "I promise I will repair you after we're all done. Your hole will stay nice and tight for your new owners."

The human flopped against D'jar, eyes half mast, his mouth open as he whimpered soft "No" moans. 

D'jar pried the human's ass cheeks as wide as they would go. He watched himself grinding his shelled cock against the used hole. It pinched and flex in a dark kiss against his length. 

"Penetration," D'jar continued, "does not require planning. We prep and teach each purchase to adapt to any cock. We provided training with every example of species. Right now, I will demonstrate how well it can take me."

D'jar positioned the human over his erection, kissed the human on the cheek and abruptly pushed the human over his cock.

The human wailed.

Oh, oh, the human, despite how wet he was, dripping with old seed, was glove tight over D'jar. D'jar could only get his cockhead in. The human writhed too much, his hole was too small, but oh, how he squirmed, how he thrashed, how he howled.

"As you can see," D'jar panted to the camera, "eventually, it can take all sizes. You would be able to share your purchase with all species, an excellent long-term value."

Finally, the human's hole yield, stretching enough so D'jar could inch inside halfway, enough to send bolts of pleasure down to D'jar's tail.

"Beautiful," D'jar breathed as he began thrusting shallowly into that wet heat. "Let me in, pretty Poe, I'm only halfway in. Show your new owners how beautiful you can take it."

Poe, bucked, wide awake and combative again, arching and screaming threats as he bounced over D'jar's cockhead. He'll have to remember to have his men edit those out.

When Poe exhausted his fight, the human whimpered wet pained puffs of pain that slowly turned to hunger. Poe began rocking back. D'jar rewarded his obedience with a deeper thrust.

"As you can see," D'jar added to the camera, "it eventually realizes how good it feels and becomes less aggressive. We found most purchases end up begging for it after a week of frequent use. For best results, we recommend multiple partners of various species so it can adapt quickly. If needed, we can send trainers to you for a reasonable fee."

As lightspeed lit the cabin and washed his lovely Poe with light, D'jar continued fucking up into Poe, enjoying his investment. When he was completely in, Poe trembling around him (so lovely, so tight even now), D'jar felt his shell peeling back to let his cock lengthen and pushed deeper into Poe.

Poe roused with a start. "Force, no…"

Poe's back arched again, his ass bucking as he was stuffed even more. He sobbed that it was too much. He wasn't shouting threats anymore, but he still fought, howling as D'jar held him firmly in his lap so his cock could finish filling Poe's ass.

"Almost done," D'jar promised. "Then I'll fuck you the way you should be fucked."

To the camera, D'jar smiled. "Do not let your purchase fool you with its protests. We train them to vigorously accept each penetration according to your preferences. Its current setting is to play a defiant Resistance fighter. But in reality, it only wants to be filled whether with your seed, blood or urine. All three provides an optimal experience. It is entirely up to you."

Poe shook his head. His mouth moved, no sound coming out, just gasps and choked whimpers.

D'jar began to move faster. And it was glorious. He took his fill, savored the feel of the small hole giving up to his pistoning cock, the feel of Poe sobbing as he cum over and over. 

"See?" D'jar concluded as his crew panned the camera to the hole. Cum from the human splattered everywhere, spilling as D'jar continued to pound up into the slim body. "We've trained it. This is what it really wants. It wants to be used and used frequently. Each body was taught to be appealing in every purpose you require."

"Enjoy your purchase," D'jar said and finished the holo with a snap of his hips and a twist of Poe's cock.

Poe cried out, it almost sounded like a name, and cum blood instead of seed. Shame. The human's seed would have made a better holo ending. 

D'jar palmed himself, smiling to himself, nodding as his crew sang his praises while they took their turns. Poe's body was draped over D'jar's thighs so the captain could enjoy watching his crew share.

D'jar fixed Poe afterwards, of course. He pushed bacta into the human with three fingers, stuffing him with bacta, then later with his cock again. He bent Poe almost in half, his knees crushed to his chest, as he hugged Poe to his stomach and continued to thrust into the human until his hole could accept his shelled cock with minimum bleeding. Then, as Poe fought, eventually gave up and bounced dead eyed, bleeding and leaking over each lap, D'jar took a few more holos to memorialize Che-to's training success. He sent the holos to Che-ho when they paused to refuel.

Che-ho replied with a few changes, recommending useful advice on angle changes, which crew member's cock would be more appealing filmed entering Poe's body and how hard Poe should be fucked and under what sort of lighting.

D'jar made the requested changes and sent back revised holos. He kept Poe curled shaking, streaked with cum, weakly moaning on his lap. It would be impractical to rewrap this enchanting package in case the holos needed more revisions.

The holos went back and forth a few more times. The best version was when Poe's screams came in time with him cumming and D'jar plowing deep into his ass. Oh, they couldn't have rehearsed it better. And the lingering closeup of Poe's drooling hole gaping loose and used as D'jar demonstrated how to repair it with bacta was perfection.

Done, the holos were encrypted and sent off to the buyers with updated tracking info on delivery and a polite offer to make customized holos if they require a specific skill. 

D'jar didn't receive a reply, no thanks, no comments on the comprehensive quality of the holos but then again, most buyers don't check their messages until after delivery. Just because a buyer was rude didn't mean D'jar and Che-ho were to be lazy in return. Return sales only happen when they provide consistent and excellent service. 

"It is a shame," D'jar admitted in his com to Che-ho as he stroked down Poe's quivering back and stroked the hole weeping seed and slick, "that we have to give it up so soon."

"Do you want to keep it?" Che-ho snorted. "You could come back here. We miss that pretty hole."

Poe made a strangled noise. D'jar shushed the human as he jammed a finger into Poe's swollen hole in one swift move. The human squeaked.

"Oh, that is a new sound." Che-ho was delighted. "Did you record what you did to elicit it?"

"Several," D'jar said. He demonstrated by pushing in another finger. Poe made that sound again, fidgeting to get away until D'jar stabbed his fingers deeper into Poe, pressing into that secret spot.

Poe yelped and started panting.

"He is beautiful when he cums like that," Che-ho sighed as he watched D'jar fuck Poe open with his fingers. Poe thrashed as ribbons of cum spilled out over his thighs and belly. Such a sweet investment. It was a shame he couldn't keep Poe. He wanted to chain Poe to his bed and fuck into that trembling body every day and night. He would only share him with his crew. He would even let Poe sleep with D'jar's cock inside. 

Sweet sweet human. Pretty hole. Pretty Poe. It was truly a shame they couldn't keep it. His crew was fond of it already.

"Don't forget to repair it after you're done."

"Of course," D'jar promised as his fingers scissored deeper into Poe, savored how he bucked wildly to get away, or pretend to because moments later, Poe was panting and rocking back on his spice coated fingers with wild-eyed desperation.

"Are more holos needed?" D'jar asked, secretly hoping.

Che-to hungrily requested this time to film his pretty Poe trapped between a cock and D'jar's tail. They discussed the logistics of how D'jar could do both while Poe shook and curled naked in his lap.

"Yes," D'jar whispered as he yanked out his fingers. Che-ho leaned closer in the holo, his breath catching. D'jar hummed, smiling as he held down Poe as he thrashed, screaming as D'jar's tail lashed out languidly and experimentally breached Poe. "That might make a useful holo."

"I have other suggestions," Che-ho breathed. He tugged loose his trousers and pulled out his swollen cock. "I should observe in case we need to make holo revisions. In case we need to provide the buyers additional instructional holos."

"Not a problem," D'jar agreed as his tail inched deeper into Poe. "We must take care of our buyers."

After all, there was plenty of bacta left and thirteen more hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how Amazon always provide us with tracking info?

It was unprofessional.

D’jar informed his buyers of the delay in delivery. He adjusted the estimated delivery date accordingly, readjusting once more when the delay stretched longer.

It was a regrettable situation. Che-ho personally contacted the buyer. He even offered compensation, an adjusted refund to reflect the day’s delay.

Instead, he received a rather impolite comm informing him that the buyer was enroute to D'jar's refueling location for their purchase, arrival estimate two hours.

“Highly unprofessional,” D’jar complained to Che-ho on the com. “We agreed on a pre-arranged drop off location. Our fees reflected the fuel and lightspeed spent on delivery.”

He stroked Poe’s bare hip and hitched the human higher so his feet were secured onto the stirrups, exposing its asshole to everyone for final inspection. One of his crew, Jek, stumped around the table with the checklist since D'jar will have to handle other tasks himself to save time. Unfortunately, some procedures would still have to be either sped up or bypassed in order to make the adjusted delivery time.

“First time buyers are clueless,” Che-ho soothed. "But extremely lucrative to deal with." 

"Far too eager to spend credits with little idea on the work each purchase entails, though." D’jar dipped his pinky into the bacta oozing out of the human's hole, smoothing the fluid over the puckered rim. He couldn’t risk his fingers yet. The bacta needed more time to work. 

"Ah, old friend, but that's what you're here for," Che-ho said cheerfully. "There's no better Luller to oversee the final details."

"Flatterer," D'jar murmured as he pressed his pinky into the rim, pulling the hole to gape at the camera. Che-ho tutted at the mess. "I am the only Luller you know."

"Only one I trust to fix our investment proper," Che-ho said low. "And the only other one who understands all the hard work needed to make those informative holos."

Poe's lovely hole spasm around D'jar's finger testing its flexibility. The human shuddered as Che-ho and D'jar discussed their favorite holos of it.

"Hearing normal," Jek reported as he pulled away from his critical squint into its left ear. He batted away the attempt to headbutt before the human accidentally damaged himself on Jek's horned chin.

Poe’s eyes fluttered, slits of dazed dark eyes that couldn’t focus. The human moaned, a wretched yet sweet sound. It feebly rolled its pelvis up, trying to pull D’jar’s finger in, whining when all D’jar gifted it was the teasing touch of his pinky. Its asshole flexed, red and used, begging to be filled.

"Hip flexors in normal range," Jek observed. The datapad in his claw beeped as another part of the list was ticked off. "Should be able to stand unaided when taken."

"Skip the tests on mobility," D'jar muttered. "I doubt our Poe here can walk anyway. Not after those renters." To Che-ho, D'jar made a face. "I don't know if we even have time to test its ability to be fucked on its fours. They may need to strap it in on a stand until it can properly present itself to clients."

"It was regrettable, but what can we do?" Che-ho sighed in the com, his snout wrinkling up with distaste. "Prediction models didn't take in account First Order blockades. We'll make do. It wouldn't reflect well if we make excuses to our buyers."

“I know. I'm just complaining now rather than to our buyers later. You’re always better at the economics half of the business,” D’jar huffed. He petted Poe’s soft cock with a fond smile. He was relieved those thugs didn’t disfigure its genitalia, at least. 

"Depleted ejaculation response," Jek reported with a sniff as he peered at D'jar's hand on the lax penis. Jek grunted, inspected the underside of the cock himself and gave it a hard yank. The human groaned. "May need chemical stimulation later." 

Poe uttered something reed-thin in his bruised throat. Jek grunted and lumbered past D'jak for the next item.

D'jar sighed as he stepped aside for the stout inspector. "Someone get the bottles from my cabin, please? We'll use my lubricant. It contains a higher spice content." It should keep Poe desperate enough to bypass initial pain. It was certainly enough before.

"Aye, captain." His engineer, Taja, piped up from under the table. "Soon as I fix these chains otherwise they'll drop the whore the moment they first try to stuff its hole."

"Language, Taja," D'jar sighed. "When are the buyers'—hour and forty-two minutes? Thank you, Jek." 

Final preparations would have been more efficient in the larger room on the upper deck, but there was no time to sort the space when Che'ho informed them about the accelerated delivery timetable. At least Jek was certified despite all that nonsense with battles near Endor. He was able to get his inspection certification elsewhere. Having an inspector in-house was convenient. He wasn't going to subject his crew to a long wait at a First Order station.

“How do we calculate the compensation rate? If the delay was longer, I wouldn’t have objected refunding a full day.” D'jar grimaced when his crew glanced up in concern. Refunds always meant budget constraints. They suffered a cost of delivering only one unit of cargo with the wasted fuel consumption. They already needed to refuel twice due to the buyers changing coordinates.

“They couldn’t wait another day,” Che-ho commented, nonplussed. He was used to the outrageous demands of the buyers more than D’jar. Once, a buyer demanded its flesh to be rebranded with a custom glyph in short notice, but Che-ho took it in stride. 

"At least they didn't change delivery locations again."

"There is that," D'jar relented as he started to fondle the balls for comparison. "As always, you make a good point, Che."

D'jar and his crew would have deposited Poe at a brothel in one of the settlements if there was yet another location change. They would be forced to let those subpar whorehouses act as waylay stations and hold the shipment for the buyer. It can't be helped. He couldn't risk the domino effect another coordinate change would have on their schedules. He abhorred those stations though. Past buyers complained picking up purchases that were clearly compromised.

"Left nipple response good." Jek wiped his talons on the table's cover sheet and proceeded to the right. 

D'jar patted Poe's left teat. He wiped the trickle of blood from the hardened nub.

“How is it?”

D’jar sighed as he stroked a line down an inner thigh damp with perspiration. They left Poe in an appalling mess.

“Brutes,” D’jar tsked. He brushed his thick fingers along the thin skin stretched around the rim. The braces rattled as Poe's ass clenched, seeking the touch. He slapped Poe's hole and the human squeaked. He struck harder to reinforce the sound. He skimmed the reddened skin and felt its ass quiver. Sweet hole.

“I used most of the bacta on its hole.”

"Right needs a suture," Jek said. Another beep and Jek awkwardly probed the area as he took a holo confirming his findings. "This bite mark is infected."

D'jar shot the com a look.

“They’re renters,” Che-ho sighed. “They lack the income to appreciate regular flesh like this one. Everything is just a temporary fuck for them. Every fuck has to be a rush. How are the repairs progressing?”

D’jar clicked his jaw, his forked tongue flicking out with his frown.

“It took my finger too easily. The fluids kept dribbling out. It's filthy.“ D'jar pressed a finger to the hole, but the bacta leaked out again. "It couldn't hold a plug. We've tried all the sizes."

“Blasted renters,” Che-ho groaned. "They all think a good fuck can be achieved in a hurry."

Under D’jar’s palm, Poe whimpered. The human moved restlessly, legs twitching to close but the stirrups kept it spread for examination. Head lolling, dark curls matted with cum and sweat, it moved bleeding hands as if to push bodies away. When Jek pulled up Poe's right arm above his head, half moon bites oozed blood and infection from elbow down to its armpit.

They were going to leave marks.

D’jar’s tail lashed angrily and struck the table by accident. Poe yelped when the table jolted under his sore ass. His crew started and looked at D'jar with wide eyes. 

"D'jar," Che-ho chided.

A hand up—as captain, he knew better—D'jar shook his head. He was calmer now. Luckily the bite marks were under the human's arm, only visible if Poe was strung up in a breeder's stand. He hoped its new owners would be much more creative than an ordinary breeder's stand though. The human offers a better sensation fucked on its hands and knees or pounded from behind. 

“And the buyers are coming here to the fueling port?” 

Ever mindful of the timeline, D’jar decided to shorten the time massaging the muscular ring. He jabbed a thicker finger into the torn hole, collecting the cooling bacta and pushed it back in. He grunted, vigorously working the bacta into the channel as soon as his finger sank into its dark heat. 

“Before we can finish its repairs?”

Poe thrashed, eyes flying open, voice wheezing out “stop, no, I can't, Fi—". The human flinched, still too sensitive, too swollen inside. Limbs flailed, the table shook, braces rattled.

"Watch it!" Taja complained as he scrambled out from under the table before he struck his head. He scowled down at Poe as D'jar's finger picked up the pace, rubbing the bacta into the stretched rectum as deep as he could.

"Erratic heartrate acceleration," Jek piped up. 

D'jar grunted. The room was too crowded to work. 

“I still have to sort out how to repair its throat. Our repair kit doesn’t have anything deep enough for a human larynx. They couldn't wait one more day?”

Che-ho shook his head. “Eager buyers, I suppose. They were the first to meet the asking price when the sale first came up. Most likely they will want to use it in their ship the moment you make delivery.“

“Most new buyers do,” D’jar sighed. He squirted more bacta onto his fingers and swiftly worked his finger back in. Poe whimpered. Its feet flexed, toes curling as its body coiled back to swallow D'jar's finger.

“We’ll try to prep it as fast as we can. There's nothing to be done about it. We could offer the buyers to let them try it in this ship and offer complimentary repairs afterwards.“

“That could alleviate any ill will towards our business,” Che-ho agreed. “An excellent idea. Most buyers enjoy a vigorous test the moment of delivery. We would be able to provide onsite assistance should they require it.“

"Do we know how many are arriving?" D'jar rolled its balls in his hand for one last check. They were all intact. Healthy sized. Good. No mutilation.

"Four. I believe three are humanoids." 

D'jar sighed. He stroked Poe's stomach. "I'm sorry, but it sounds like they would only be of average size for you. Unless they plan on multiples." 

Poe gulped, his body shivering in anticipation. His legs twitched, knees fruitlessly pulling in.

“There, there,” D’jar murmured. He knead its insides with his finger, massaging its flat belly with his other hand. “Not to worry. We’ll find a way to make you tight enough for them. There is always a way.”

First time buyers. They were as bad as renters. Too eager to appreciate the finer things like his lovely Poe.

"Need a suture on mouth. Right lower lip." Jek's checklist was proceeding nicely.

“We’ll prep you,” D’jar told Poe as he continued twisting his finger into the inflamed insides, wet slurping sounds of bacta, urine and cum made Poe so sloppy.

“Disgusting,” D’jar sighed. He inched another finger in. And another.

"Sluggish sphincter response," Jek reported distractedly. "Basic body functions have difficulty returning to baseline."

Poe mewled, hips jerking. stomach fluttering as his ass weakly clenched around D'jar's thick digits.

“You’re far too loose to be pleasurable to anyone.” D’jar was appalled. His fourth finger was able to dip into the body.

Poe choked, bucking and now squirming to get away from D’jar’s scissoring fingers.

"It's alright," D'jar soothed. The table jittered as the human's hips thrust up. He moved his fingers faster, deeper into Poe, as he felt around the loose rectum.

Poe wailed as best he could with the poor state of his throat.

"Sh. It's alright. We'll fix you," D'jar murmured. "It is unacceptable to leave you in such state. Sh, don't worry. We'll get you tight, tight enough to please your new owners. You won't disappoint them."

A strangled sound, clearly a grateful sob. 

"Sweet Poe," D'jar breathed. "You are our greatest success. You deserve to be used, filled until you can't move. Your buyers will have cock queued up for days to fuck you."

The human's chest heaved, golden skin mottled with fading bruises and bites, expanding and rippling as it tried to vainly swallow D'jar's fingers into its body. Wet dark eyes gaped up towards the ceiling as D'jar fucked Poe with his fingers as best he can. 

"This is inefficient," D'jar complained and he shouldn't really. Not in front of his crew. "It's barely snug around me."

“I’ve fetch Seeza,” Che-ho volunteered. “He's finishing up training our newest. He may have ideas. “

D’jar grunted as he watched Poe's face contort, overblown brown eyes squeezed shut as D’jar pushed his three fingers harder against the rim for a response. Barely a flinch. He spread his fingers apart inside. Still nothing.

"Poor thing," D'jar murmured before he gave his pistoning fingers a twist. The hole squelched, drooling inferior renters’ cum.

“You have only yourself to blame, you know,” D’jar sighed. “You’re far too exquisite for such crass clients but you’re also far too tempting to ignore. Of course, they would use you like this. “

A bloodshot eye cracked open and glares at D’jar.

Ah, it still has a bit of spirit despite its unsatisfying experience. D’jar wasn’t sure if those horrible goons even let Poe cum or did they just obsessed with stuffing him with their dirty cocks and vulgar touches.

D’jar continued manipulating his fingers into Poe. The human thrashed despite the braces, the table underneath thumping as Poe hoarsely cursed and shouted, his body twisting to get away and then later bearing down desperately onto the fingers.

Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful as it pretended to struggle and then arching nearly off the table, desperate to be stretched.

“Good,” D’jar praised it. “First time buyers enjoy a good struggle before initial penetration. The more you fight, the more they'll fuck you.“

Fear flickered across the human’s face.

“But you’re so loose though, they may all try you at once and be done with it,” D’jar said mournfully. At the choked sound, he glanced down at Poe’s stark eyes.

“You'll be fine,” D’jar smiled not unkindly. “Remember your training.“

The human shuddered, keening as D’jar continued kneading its insides with four fingers now. The table jittered as Poe's hips rolled, ass clenching, frantic as he tried to take in more of D'jar's fingers.

Normally, the processes required holo recordings as proof of its condition before delivery so buyers couldn't claim damages and forfeit the sale. It's happened before, many times with new buyers who regret having paid their exorbitant prices too late. They try puerile scams, claiming they received damaged goods and refuse to pay the remaining deposit upon delivery.

"D'jar," Seeza greeted as he appeared on the holo in place of Che-ho. "I heard there were some issues?"

D'jar turned the camera to Poe's asshole. The human jolted, garbled angry words flew out as D'jar cranked the braces to spread the knees wider so Seeza could see better.

Seeza sighed. "Renters, huh?"

D'jar grunted. On the table, the human panted, its own outrage at the renters spent.

"Back molar loose," Jek reported as he poked a thick metal rod under the human's tongue. It gagged, hips snapping up. The stirrups rattled again. "Bit its tongue."

"Our timetable moved up." D'jar caught Seeza making the same face as he did when he first heard. "It's far too loose. It’s a sloppy fuck at best. Che-ho said you may have ideas on how to tighten it up?"

"It'll need a bath," Jek concluded after he frowned at the cum stains on Poe's neck and jaw. "A scrubbing too if possible."

Seeza pursed his mouth, his fangs protruding, thinking.

D'jar glanced through the spread legs to meet the red-rimmed eyes glaring back. 

"He'll figure something out." D'jar crooked his fingers in Poe's hole and with the hot liquidly connection, he pulled Poe back into position on the table.

The human's eyes glazed over, lips parting in a half-moan, half-curse. Hm, it looked like the spiced lubricant drying inside it was starting to wear off.

"I have a suggestion," Seeza said. "Did they return the taser insert?"

"Increased heartrate again," Jek tsked before D'jar could answer.

SWSWSWSW

There were things to consider in order to ensure a flawless delivery. The galaxy was unpredictable at times of high-level astrological events. 

The destruction of the Hosnian system left cosmic tidal waves that distorted nearby hyperlanes for months. Even though Che-ho and D'jar mainly service the outer rim, the event disrupted his meticulously scheduled deliveries, supplemental training and courtesy visits. Routes were no longer safe, asteroid belts shifted and moons were no longer where they should be.

"We could move the Shalling order to next month," Che-ho said, but he sounded doubtful.

In the other room, despite the closed bulkhead door, a scream rang out.

D'jar gave the door a glance. He checked his datapad.

"No, that won't work," D'jar grumbled. "I'm supposed to pick up a human in the inner settlements for re-education. Even in lightspeed, it'll take us a week to and a week back."

"Blast," Che-ho groaned. "I forgot."

Another scream.

Che-ho frowned. "The buyers should be there in eighty-one minutes. Are you going to have time to finish packaging?"

Another scream. It cut off and twisted into a sob.

D'jar tapped his finger by his bowl of stew. He finished part of it in a hurry and now the meat sat like a lump in one of his stomachs.

"If we forego the medicated soak," D'jar said, "we would regain thirty-three minutes. My crew is currently scrubbing it down while Jek applies the taser insert. It'll save us some time."

"Unless its diseased," Che-ho reminded D'jar. "You said they returned it an hour late. Who knows who else they invited?"

D'jar sighed. "We'll give Poe the full regimen of shots just in case."

On the screen, Che-ho gave D'jar a funny look.

"What?"

"Nothing. You called it Poe."

A hard thump. A wail. D'jar glanced over but the door remained closed. 

"Did I?" D'jar murmured, distractedly. "My mistake."

"The buyers always rename them before service," Che-ho reminded D'jar. "It's a favorite, true, but don't get attached."

D'jar rolled his eyes. Him? 

The door slid open a crack. Jek's squarish skull squeezed past, horned chin folded in a sign of distress.

"Captain?"

"I'm not attached," D'jar told the com. "Don't be ridiculous."

The rest of his food forgotten, D'jar tucked his datapad under a muscular scaly arm and marched back in to see Poe. 

SWSWSWSW

It was tight.

D'jar muttered under his breath as he bent his head and considered the splayed legs and shuddering body.

Seeza was sheepish on the screen when D'jar rotated Poe towards the camera.

"It's never been used for maintenance before," Seeza explained. "And not for prolonged application. The effects were not as I thought they would be."

The insert ended up making Poe incredibly tight, his hole puckered shut as if to protect the insides. It made him clutch the thinnest tubing D'jar tried to insert like a virgin. 

The human would have fetched a high price, but it was already paid for.

"This won't do at all," D'jar muttered.

"Captain, we have the buyers' call sign on our radar," his helmsman, Monsol, spoke up by the head of the table. His own cock was still damp with bacta. Monsol was the only one with a long and thin enough penis to reach the human's injured vocal cords to apply the bacta. 

"How long?" D'jar slipped a hand under Poe's ass. He palmed a cheek. The body still vibrated. Muscles corded, locking its legs into painful cramps.

"Forty minutes."

Blast.

D'jar, thinking quickly, shed out of his captain's jacket and loosened his trousers.

"Monsol, find a way to scramble our transponder so they'll have difficulty finding us at first." D'jar shoved his trousers down to his massive thighs. "Give us a few more minutes."

"How long?"

D'jar, a fist holding up his trousers, settled between Poe's spread legs. He eyed the muscular ring with a frown.

"Ten, no, make it fifteen minutes." D'jar patted Poe's left leg. "We'll fix this." 

Poe choked, he spat out words that weren't Basic.

"I know, I know," D'jar muttered. He was mortified. "It was a gross miscalculation on our part. We only wanted you tight inside, not your hole as well. New buyers tend to balk at tearing the first time."

Poe uttered a sound. He abruptly jerked, limbs twisting against binds.

"It'll be fine, it'll be fine," D'jar assured the human. "I'll loosen your hole up. Don't worry."

Poe groaned, "No," unable to believe it would work.

There was a fine balance between full penetration and bursts of strokes that merely breached the asshole to stretch it. D'jar did a quick mental survey of his crew. Most of their genitalia were far too narrow and too long. An ill-timed thrust would accidentally fuck too deep into Poe and all their efforts would be in vain.

D'jar pressed a finger on either side of the hole. He knead the skin in gentle pulsating motions.

The table clanged when Poe started. His legs unlocked and began to shake.

"No. Stop. Damn you, no—"

D'jar's fingers nudged the hole wider then pressed the sides to seal it shut. He dug into the meat of Poe's quivering ass, shuffled closer and tucked his shelled cock into the crack.

Poe shouted, hips snapping up and D'jar's cock slipped free.

"Taja," D'jar huffed as he continued massaging Poe's asshole open and closed, wider with each spreading motion. "I thought you fixed the table."

"I did," Taja griped. "But it kept moving like a cheap whor—"

"Taja!" D'jar snapped as he shoved his cock back between Poe's cheeks. Poe groaned.

"Sorry, Captain."

"He's new," D'jar apologized to Poe as he rutted into Poe's crack. He continued coaxing the hole to relax.

Poe screwed up his face—oh good, they cleaned him up—started to say something, gasping when D'jar was able to inch a bit of finger into the puckered hole.

"Captain, the buyers com us," Monsol said abashed. "They know about the transponder. They weren't happy."

D'jar shook his head. "Not your fault. It was worth a try. Jek?"

"Thirty-five minutes."

D'jar hurriedly calculated the time. He thrust harder, rutting into the crack, reddening the skin. He sighed—so little time—and dug into the muscular ring with his fingers and pulled. There was a moment of resistance and then—

Poe wailed.

"Oh, that did it," Taja muttered. At D'jar's look, he slinked back to the cockpit.

The hole was now loose enough to grip the tip of D'jar's cock. He settled a hand on Poe's flank. Oh, how he trembled.

"I can't fuck you," D'jar said regretfully. "My lovely Poe, I'm sorry but I can't fuck you. There's only enough time to loosen you up for others to."

Poe's broken sob spoke of his disappointment. He yelped, crying out when D'jar's cock breached his hole, stilling when it was just the cockhead inside.

"Thirty minutes."

D'jar determined the best strategy as he fingered the ring stretched tight around the tip of his cock. He snapped forward, just enough to stretch the hole, immediately rolled his hips back so the larger head catches the ridged rim, then snapped forward in three rapid shallow thrusts. Then repeat.

The pattern determined, D'jar instructed his crew to film the process as he proceeded. It may prove useful in the future. He rocked into the pattern, quick, smooth and relentless. 

The table thumped and rattled, drowning out Poe's gasps and D'jar's grunts. Clang, clang it went as D'jar picked up speed after Jek announced there was twenty-eight minutes left. The stirrups rattled as heels banged rhythmically into the braces.

"The ship is comming us," Monsol shouted from outside. "They say twenty-two minutes."

"They're going to burnout their engines," one muttered. "Who's piloting their ship?"

"Captain! Nineteen minutes!"

"Monsol," D'jar groaned as he jerked forward, yank back and thrust thrust thrust again. He didn't need to forcefully pry open the hole with his fingers anymore. He splayed hands on the shaking legs in hopes to still the stirrups. The noise was distracting. "No need to shout. This isn't a food market. Use the comlinks."

At the twelve-minute mark, Poe was finally looser and no longer cursing in frustration. He bobbed along, hooded eyes rolling in his sockets, asshole caught on D'jar's cock. Poe's trim body swayed across the table like he was on a boat.

D'jar hurried, annoyed as he reviewed all the other steps they forego to deal with this. He told Jek to fetch his best brandy from his quarters to distract the buyers. He told Taja to bring all the lubricant from his room. He'll need to use all of it on the human. 

His lovely Poe. D'jar couldn't get him loose enough. There simply wasn't enough time.

Poe seemed to understand D'jar's frustration. He stayed silent, boneless and jerking as D'jar's short thrusts pulled him about in every direction. 

No good. His hole was simply too tight.

D'jar hastily yanked out, stroking Poe's shuddering belly in apology they couldn't properly fuck him. 

"Hurry, hurry," D'jar grumbled as his crew wove around him and the table. He was being unfairly short with his crew, but the aborted prep left him strangely dissatisfied. He tucked himself back into his trousers as he batted at Poe's cock. It was still soft.

"I want him on his knees," Che-ho tried to help within the scope of the com.

D'jar found himself talking over his partner as he straightened his captain's uniform. He strained his neck, trying to catch Poe on the table as his crew fussed about. Poe's eyes were closed, mouth opened as he panted, body bucking as hands prodded him into presentation.

"…no, no, just the bar," Che-ho ordered, "no dildo, he needs to stay tight inside—"

"Ten minutes!" It wasn't clear who was shouting anymore. D'jar's ship devolved into distressing chaos, it's like a pirate ship. 

"Heartrate up again, Captain."

D'jar stroked the side of Poe's face. The human muttered, barely audibly, jerking as another hand shoved a limb into proper form.

"It's alright," D'jar murmured. He caught Poe's chin before the head cracked D'jar's nose. "He knows his new owners are coming—Dens, can you buckle his hands up, higher, a bit more, careful, you'll pop his shoulders—"

"We could just leave it on its back," Jek suggested and a few members sputtered along with D'jar.

"We're not presenting it like cheap flesh," Che-ho exasperated from the com. "That is beneath it." 

"I'll handle it." D'jar shooed everyone away and switched off Che-ho's com. "Get the ship ready. Put out supplies in case they wish to fuck him immediately."

Poe moaned, swaying on his knees, his tousled dark head hanging low to his chest.

D'jar quickly uncapped all three remaining jars of spiced lubricant. It was a waste. It would leave Poe in a aroused haze for a day; he wouldn't be able to fully participate the initial fucking. Poor thing wouldn't be able to remember much. Prizes like Poe often enjoy a frenzied fucking that helped set the product's expectations for the next six months. 

"But you," D'jar cooed as he slipped the thin tubing deep into Poe's rectum, "you are special. You surely would last a year."

Poe's glazed eyes lifted and stared at D'jar. His lush mouth trembled. The suture at the corner of his lips tore.

"Sh," D'jar soothed as he started the flow of slick into Poe's ass. Poe softly keened in his throat. His eyes brightened with a sheen.

"You'll be fine. We'll present you facing the door, your cock erect—not to worry, I'll get it hard—and your hole dripping with slick. The moment they walk in, it'll be over. They'll want you. Six months. Maybe even a year. Oh, they'll stuff your hole so full, you'll never be empty."

A gasp rattled in Poe's throat. Swinging by the padded chains on his wrists, his stretched torso was taut, glistening with sweat, shaking as if chilled.

D'jar stroked Poe's hair, softer now that it was cleaned of cum. His tongue flicked over the line of Poe's brow. 

The human bumped against D'jar, a hung beauty trembling with need. His nipples peaked into aching nubs, catching on the scales of D'jar's shoulder.

"You'll be good. We trained you well. You'll never sleep alone." D'jar rolled a teat, pinching and twisting it until Poe whined. 

"Endless fucks burning into you, that pretty cock always hard," D'jar hushed. 

"Che-ho said it was a large base." D'jar smiled at the thought. "Perhaps it'll just be you servicing all those cocks. You'll never be left alone."

A sob. Poe shook violently. The chains rattled in song.

D'jar petted Poe's cock. He hummed, admiring how the slick was already dribbling out of Poe's ass. His insides are surely coated, absorbing the spice…

Poe shuddered, a full body shiver as his mouth dropped open into a needy moan, his hips swaying towards D'jar. 

D'jar checked the time. His forked tongue flickered out thoughtfully. There was still eight minutes.

D'jar curled his large hand around the limp cock.

"You've been so good." D'jar kissed Poe's slack mouth. "I'll let you cum, but be quick, I need you hard again."

Poe's cock stirred in D'jar's grip. Chains whipped as Poe twisted, bare ass on his heels as D'jar started jerking his cock in a bruising pace.

"A small treat," D'jar murmured as pre-cum spilled over his fist. "I know it's not time to feed you yet, but a little cum, hm? A treat? You were so good. We were terribly disorganized today. You didn't deserve that."

Poe clumsily fucked D'jar's fist. His ass clenched, his belly concaved as he sucked in a gasp, expelling the air with a tremulous sob. Poe moaned sweetly, his head shaking left and right like he was unhinged on the shoulders.

The lubricant dripped down sleek thighs and pooled pink by Poe's knees. D'jar needed to squeeze Poe's hardening cock, claw one ass cheek to keep Poe from slipping on the slick.

Poe bucked, slamming into D'jar's side in a clumsy splay of knees and hips. The chains jangled. He whimpered, "No, no, no," even as he violently cum all over D'jar's fist. He slumped boneless, his eyes open but blank. His head moved, shaking away from D'jar's soaked hand until his head knocked into D'jar's hard shoulder and stayed there. With a broken sound, Poe weakly suckled the cum clean off D'jar's fingers shoved deep into his healed throat.

"Small treat," D'jar murmured as he milked the cock dry and fed Poe the rest. He stroked Poe's throat to feel him swallow the treat. "Not too much." 

Poe mewled, eyes blinking languidly, moaning as D'jar jerked him off once more in a harder pace because there was only four minutes left. He whimpered, tears streaming down when D'jar didn't let him cum again and trapped the renewed erection within a constricting cock ring.

"No, I'm sorry," D'jar coaxed Poe to stand higher on his knees, "no more. I can't feed you anymore. I don't want to disrupt your feeding schedule."

Poe's head lifted, dropped, his body sagging until he was slumped into his outstretched arms.

"I wish there was more time," D'jar murmured as he rearranged Poe. He patted Poe's ass into tilting up, arching the body as if bending back into a thrust. He tipped Poe's head just so and proudly thought about how much he and his crew accomplished despite messy delays and unpredictable schedules. He heard the wake of a freighter entering the atmosphere above his ship. Soon, soon he'll have to deliver Poe.

D'jar regretted not having the time to go through the checks to ensure a successful delivery. He regretted there was no time to stretch their investment across the table, aching and pliant, the cameras on him as the buyers descend upon him. He wished there was time to fuck him. He hoped the buyers would let him see them fuck Poe. 

"Captain," Monsol bade via comlink finally. "The Millennium Falcon landed. Solo requests permission to board."

D'jar caressed Poe's cock hard and purpled past the cock ring.

"Your new owners are here," D'jar whispered. 

Poe's head lolled down to his chest. His hips jutted weakly into the air, his body snared in the arousal fueled by the spiced lubricant. 

D'jar rested a hand on the curve of Poe's ass. He squeezed a cheek and watched bruises bloomed on the smooth skin.

"Soon, my pretty Poe," D'jar promised, "they'll be here for you."

Under D'jar's hand, Poe shivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought the story was over, but Poe was too pretty to leave alone. So sorry--wait, no, not really. (shrugging)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how our post office offers tracking info? And yes, I am in denial about certain Star Wars events. (shrugging)

No matter how complicated delivery turns out to be, the courtesy of confirmation should always be maintained. And for new buyers, those who purchase their first servicing flesh, instructions on the care and maintenance should be included.

"What a pile of junk," Taja muttered when he squinted out a port to have his first look at the Millennium Falcon. "Probably burned half its compressors getting here so fast. Guess they're eager to give it a lot of filthy cock—"

"Taja," D'jar sighed. "I understood your ire with the renters, but let's give the buyers the benefit of the doubt they can provide for their investment?"

"Sorry, sir." Taja gave the port hole another suspicious squint and went back to his station.

D'jar tugged his captain's jacket straight before he stood behind his seat at the front of the table. The scales on his muscular shoulders and back rippled under the thick material. He'll have to take it out again with Che-ho's tailor. Hard work and manual labor whenever his crew needed help added width to his bulk and girth to his genitals. 

Poe wasn't a slight human, but its naked form curled easily on top of D'jar's lap. Poe dwarfed against D'jar and some buyers are nervous about investing in flesh too small and too tight to be a profitable fuck. How Poe folded into D'jar's lap and rode his cock was appealing—far more appealing than D'jar expected—but it also made him aware how oversized he was becoming. It'll make transitional training other units difficult. Not every unit can take D'jar's large cock like Poe.

Oh, the way Poe pretended to struggle. The way he bucked as D'jar's cock inched deeper, shell parting to give his pretty Poe a bit more of a burning stretch. The broken keening as Poe rode his erection, limbs twitching and unfurling from its fetal curl, his dark head banging back against D'jar's chest, tearing eyes rolling up as D'jar's cock lengthened and coiled deep inside—

"Brandy's here." Someone set down the heavy decanter of Westlin brandy onto the table with a thump.

D'jar shook out of his daze. He frowned at himself for his lapse and forced himself to focus on the immediate matter and not at the swaying display that hung one deck above him.

"Thank you, Ki," D'jar murmured, acknowledging the tall, willowy gunner. "Help Jek with the buyers, please."

"Of course, captain." Ki stooped so his head wouldn't hit the overhead and half floated, half slithered to the airlock. Good timing. D'jar could hear the rise of irritated voices demanding entry before decontamination.

Ever mindful of incoming guests (and his schedule), D'jar did a quick survey of where he stood.

Their main cabin was below Poe's deck. It was reserved for welcoming buyers and provided a large enough obsidian slab table to share meals with his crew, and place down flesh units like Poe when the time came to feed him. It was also a suitable platform to continue any necessary supplemental training for whatever new settings they discovered they'll need. 

The airlock thumped and reverberated through his ship. D'jar motioned his crew to their stations. Jek lumbered down the corridor to join Ki and meet their buyers to spray the antimicrobial mist before letting them pass. Who knows what disease or infection they have on their clothes? It wouldn't do to pass on sickness to Poe. At the first sign of illness, most buyers balk and quickly sell their failed investments to any brothel at a discount. Brothels do not share the same distaste for disease. 

Poe in a brothel? A cheap, wretched hovel of quick and sloppy fucks? No, no. Poe didn't deserve that.

"Identification loading," his second in command, Grsa announced, peering his good eye into the datapad on the wall. He nodded to D'jar. "Looks good, captain."

"Let them in," D'jar murmured. He swept his hand across the table and thought about Poe, one deck above, hastily chained up, leaking spiced lubricant, and achingly ready by now for his new owners. He wondered if he could convince the buyers to try Poe here. He and his crew would like to see how their hard work fared, writhing golden skin against the dark surface as it rode cocks. Just in case. They may see something they need to retrain Poe. On the spot, of course.

Customization was key for new buyers who desire starting a business with quality product. If only there was time. Poe's lessons were interrupted, but hopefully, Che-ho's able to fix their recent holos. They were shaky at best, hastily put together to make up for the shipping delay to appease the buyers. Too much screaming in the last one. Those wretched renters were bemused by the offered spiced lubricant. They ultimately declined, slyly telling him they have their own lubricant they wanted to use on Poe.

"D'jar!" A voice, irritatingly familiar, called out, his voice bouncing off the corridors. Stomping through as if he owned the ship and dropping to a chair before D'jar could offer. "You snake. You get more and more smug every time I see ya."

D'jar's yellow eyes swept over the aged features of the smuggler.

"Hans Solo," D'jar sighed. He heard the rest of Solo's crew arguing in the airlock, impatient for decontamination to complete. "Was Jek able to get rid of all your fleas before letting you in?"

Solo snorted. His boots went up the table. D'jar suppressed a scowl at the dirt trickling down the bottom of the soles. Perhaps he'll let the buyers try out Poe in the inspection room instead.

"Didn't think I would recognize you," Solo drawled. "Was sure you would have shed your skin a few times by now."

D'jar's brow rose, a tick he picked up from humans. Solo copied him. Solo knew Lullers were reptilian by nature and do not shed. They earned patches of scales on their pale coral pink skin as they aged.

But Solo already knew that. Him and that farmboy of his. Solo, however, took great pleasure in throwing out grossly inaccurate insults.

"You've aged," D'jar commented. He kept his tone conciliatory. "It's been quite a few years. I thought you would have been fertilizer somewhere planetside by now."

Solo barked. He glanced over his shoulder to eye Jek and Ki by the airlock. He frowned, his hand idly stroking the blaster holster on his hip. His hand pulled away to lace with the other behind his head.

"Nah, I'm too stubborn to die. You're looking as snakey as ever. You're what? Two hundred?"

"Captain's in his prime at a hundred and fifty-one," Grsa said hotly as he joined D'jar. 

"Really?" Solo didn't blink as the rest of D'jar's crew joined him, a modest company of ten. Poe was the only delivery; D'jar didn't use his large freighter and left half his crew with Che-ho for some well-earned rest.

"You don't look a day over a hundred and fifty," Solo drawled.

"Where is he? Where's Poe?"

Ki and Jek looked harangued as they struggled to keep up with the other three in Solo's crew. A human, dark-skinned, anxious eyes, running like a Reyhkar was on his heels, steered straight for Solo. Followed by a Wookie and a…

"A female?" D'jar commented. He favored Solo, currently helping himself to D'jar's best brandy, with a mild frown.

"We weren't made aware of your intentions to use it for breeding." 

The female looked pinched when she joined Solo until D'jar spoke. Now her eyes widened in surprise.

"Bree—" she stammered. She looked at the Wookie and then the other human. "I wasn't we don’t want to."

"He's not for breeding!" The other human was starting to get loud, but he paused when he took in D'jar's crew tensing at the volume.

"It's for however you see fit," D'jar said smoothly to calm the excitable human. He looked young to be a potential flesh peddler. Ah, the ambitions of the young. "It is yours once the paperwork is complete."

It was reassuring to see a buyer's excitement despite unforeseeable delays, but such enthusiasm often translated to clumsy and inelegant fucks and messy recovery. Poe deserved better than that. But a female? She was slight, her hands too fine and small. Her fists would barely stretch Poe. The Wookie, on the other hand, may fill Poe nicely and the species' stamina was legendary. 

Pity that was the one species Che-ho neglected to train Poe for. Something to note for the future. D'jar never heard of a Wookie craving other species, but perhaps it's a new trend. The galaxy was a funny little place.

"Paperwork?" The human whipped around to Solo. The human looked crazed. "What paperwork? You said the sale was a done deal."

"Ah," D'jar realized why the voice sounded familiar. "You must be Finn."

Finn glared at D'jar. Did D'jar mispronounce his name?

"The sale is, as you say, a done deal," D'jar said before this Finn human goes into a tirade. He pulled out a thick bronze medallion that would fit inside the human's palm. "Here is your ownership coin for proof of property, the seal on the other side of it would be for branding if needed. But we need to have complete documentation of delivery."

Solo squinted at D'jar. "Thought we did all that when we transferred the credits over."

D'jar gestured towards the brandy, but the rest of Solo's party barely looked at the platter. "There are additional forms required to complete the transaction."

Jek slid over the datapad. Solo grunted and looked at it, unimpressed.

D'jak sighed. "I assure you the paperwork is necessary. Should you come across a First Order blockade—"

"First Order?" Finn grabbed the empty chair by Solo but did not sit.

"Pesky fellows." Taja spoke up. "Stuck a blockade in the Gallie pass. Mucked up the route for everybody. We were pissing in place for days until those troopers were done pawing through everyone's cargo in the queue."

"As my engineer so crudely explained," D'jar shot Taja a look. The engineer shrugged. "The First Order for whatever reason, deemed it prudent to put up a few blockades in the outer rim."

Solo muttered under his breath. He looked over to the Wookie. The other two humans looked like a blaster stunned them.

"The First Order," Finn rasped, "they were here? With Poe? That's why you were delayed?"

"Well, we weren't galivanting around the system for kicks," Taja muttered.

D'jar was tempted to shoo Taja away, but the last thing he wanted was show he ran a less than impressive crew.

"Any trouble?" Surprisingly, Solo didn't gloat at the lack of decorum like D'jar expected. He looked serious as he leveled a stare at D'jar. 

It was that look that left an impression in D'jar all those years ago. The smuggler, as annoying he enjoyed being, could go from snide and juvenile to razor thin deadly quickly. It was breathtaking and the thought Solo might push that intensity into his thrusts into Poe made D'jak's groin stir. The ferocity of Solo breaching Poe would certainly make up for his human genitals' girth.

"No trouble." D'jar shrugged. "We negotiated a price for the toll and lost only a day in our schedule."

D'jar waved towards the datapad. "Which is why the paperwork is crucial. Confirmation of receipt, proof of origin, verifying pre-servicing condition, certification of intent for resale…"

"We get it," Solo interrupted. His boots dropped to the floor when he reached for the datapad. He made a face. "Paperwork. Right." 

Solo shot Finn and the female a look. Neither sat down, but they clutched the tops of the chairs as if they were considering it. They didn't partake in the brandy.

Solo muttered to himself as he sorted through the forms. Finn has his head bent towards the female, their words too low to catch, most likely discussing how best to fuck Poe. D'jar hoped they consider letting the Wookie try first to give Poe a satisfying fuck. Humans were too proportional and tired too easy to sustain a long enough pounding. Not to a quality unit like Poe. Pity.

"Intent of resale?" Finn's timid question was a shock after all his shouting. "What? What do you mean?"

D'jar smiled at Finn. It was a valid question and it was always gratifying to offer new buyers some guidance.

"Most flesh units rarely last more than six months," D'jar explained. Finn's eyes rounded and the female's mouth parted. "Yes, I know we extended a year to maintain it for you. It was a courtesy for your generous bid. It has good teeth, healthy organs and comprehensive training, so we were confident it would hold your clients' interests for a year." It was why Poe was a rare and precious find.

D'jar cleared his throat. Idly, he wondered what he was doing as he continued.

"When your clients tire of it in a year though. There is a…we offer to buy back, at a cut cost. No need to waste time to sell it to a brothel, I, I mean, we, would gladly purchase it no matter the condition." Hopefully Che-ho would forgive D'jar for the lie.

"He," Finn interrupted. 

"Finn," the female murmured warningly. She glanced about D'jar's crew uneasily.

He turned to the female. His face twisted. "He kept calling Poe 'it,' Rey. He's not, he's Poe, he's…"

"Kid," Solo berated sharply. 

"The certification can't list a name yet," Jek spoke up in D'jar's defense. "You are the new owners. You can name it whatever you see fit before turning it out for service. How is our captain supposed to know what you and your clients want to call it while they fuck…"

"Jek," D'jar held up a hand and Jek dropped into a sullen silence. For some reason, Finn and this Rey female stared at his broad hand with ill ease. 

Ah, they must have watched some of the holos sent over of him instructing on prepping Poe for the first service. D'jar didn't think those were his best holos. Poe couldn't take more than two fingers, screamed too loud over D'jar's narration when his hole refused to take in the third.

"He's…" Finn took a deep breath. "His name is Poe. Nothing else. I'm not, we're not…"

Finn stared across pleadingly to D'jar.

"Please, I, we need to see him. Where is he?"

"But the paperwork," Jek protested.

"I'll stay and finish that," Solo cut in. "Let them see P—it." 

"This is highly irregular," D'jar sighed. The two humans looked so eager. Too eager that he was compelled to lie.

"If you would at least allow it a few more minutes for the bacta…"

"Bacta?" Solo's eyes narrowed. 

"The First Order," D'jar began but Finn interrupted again. This was ridiculous. They will be gravely behind schedule at this rate.

"I thought you said you only had to pay a toll and they left you and Poe alone."

D'jar stared at Finn blankly. Absolutely clueless. 

"Sir," D'jar explained gently, "he was the toll."

There was a gasp. A thump. Finn dropped into a chair. Rey looked like she was about to cry. They were naturally upset at the lost opportunity. Horrible renters had Poe first.

"The price was half our cargo," Grsa argued. "But we were only hauling your purchase. That was the only currency we had that worked. The captain negotiated a fair…"

"Grsa." D'jar dropped a hand on Grsa before his zealously loyal second stomped over to them. It wasn't their fault. New buyers have little idea on the complexities of a sale. So many complications.

"What was the toll?" Even Solo sounded upset their purchase was tried before him.

D'jar smiled to himself. Che-ho was the usual bargainer, but D'jar was proud of the haggling he did in this case.

"Only a minute per crew member on my ship. They wanted to count Poe as well, but he falls into the category of cargo and was exempt." It was why the outpost's captain was so bitter. The Stormtrooper demanded they personally owed him fifteen additional minutes as a penalty for the loophole. The audacity of the trooper, especially after rudely returning Poe an hour late. 

D'jar withheld that bit of information, but once Che-ho was done, he'll send them a copy of the fifteen minutes as a courtesy. The captain agreed to utilize his fifteen minutes in the inspection room on the upper deck. Che-ho needed to clean up the audio (the rattling braces drowned out Poe's cries and the slurps of the captain's cock pistoning into his thrashing body) but he reported the video was clear.

"Ten minutes." Solo grimaced when he looked over to Finn. "It's…it was ten minutes, kid. I know it's not…"

"Ten minutes per trooper," Jek piped up distractedly as he checked his datapad, claws tapping to read his notes. "I've noted it on its valuation certification during my inspection. Toll cost was ten minutes, seven troopers at a sum of seventy minutes. Based on inspection, I devalued it at eleven percent due to excessive tearing of…"

"Jek," D'jar shook his head. "They can read the devaluation list in their spare time. There's not enough time to go through each item and its holo proof."

Finn covered his face with his hands. Behind Solo, the Wookie howled.

"We repaired it. It still works." Jek frowned at Solo's crew. "It's within the eighty-five percent functionality in your contract."

"We adjusted the compensation refund, too," Ki offered.

Behind his hands, Finn made a sound.

D'jar cleared his throat. "Our contract dictates we deliver all units in serviceable condition. If you would allow us an hour, we can finish giving it all its shots to avoid possible infection."

The Rey female made a tiny choking sound. 

D'jar shook his head at his crew and they stayed quiet. Even at only eleven percent, the devalue of their investment was severe considering the credits they spent for it. Naturally they were upset. He only hoped they wouldn't be too harsh with Poe because of it. It was those horrible Stormtroopers and their renters' tendencies. Poorly paid appetites made for poorly executed fucks.

"I want to see Poe." Finn looked up from his hands, his eyes overly bright. "Please."

"Come on, D'jar," Solo murmured. "Let them see their…purchase. And then we'll be out of your hair, or lack of, faster than you can jump into hyperspace."

Just as well. D'jar sighed, this time out loud because there was only much patience he has for clueless buyers. How they will peddle flesh like Poe and stay profitable was beyond him. He hoped they will at least purchase another and not completely rely on all the fucks Poe can lure in. As skilled as they taught Poe to be, he still requires maybe an hour or so every so often for recuperation.

"He's in the upper deck," D'jar answered reluctantly. "The supplies are on the first drawer, the dil—"

"They won't be needing supplies," Solo said curtly.

Finn and Rey looked at each other blankly.

"As you wish." D'jar shrugged. "He's already slicked up but until a full medical work up, the female should fit it with a barrier to avoid impregnation—"

Rey made a choking sound. She grabbed Finn by the arm before he took another step toward D'jar, which would have been ill-advised. D'jar sensed his crew tensing, their hands on their blasters. She gave everyone a glare and an unsure look to Solo.

"Go," Solo waved the two off. "Go see him. I'll finish here."

D'jar eyed the two as they made way to the winding steps for the upper deck. He gave his bosun, Jav, a significant look. Jav nodded, his ridged forehead furrowing further, and turned on the holo camera in the inspection room by remote.

"So how long did they really have him?"

D'jar glanced back to Solo and found himself under that intense gaze again. Solo held the datapad with one hand like he would a blaster.

"They returned Poe an hour late," D'jar admitted. Solo grimaced. As a smuggler, D'jar knew an hour meant derailing a schedule, which meant lost profit.

"And the captain of the outpost insisted an additional toll was required," D'jak admitted out of professional courtesy. "Fifteen minutes. It was the best I could bargain for it."

Solo breathed out sharply. "You guys were a day late though. Was there more?" 

Solo was blunt, yet his eyes were cloudy and bleak. 

"No, but we needed to let it rest. Let the bacta work." And reset Poe's feeding. They were forced to go back to an hourly feeding schedule until Poe relearned opening his mouth without protest.

Solo studied D'jar, his mouth grim.

"If it weren't for your help with L—," Solo said lowly, "I would put a blaster to that scaley bald head of yours."

D'jar held up a hand when he felt his crew collectively tensed. 

"How is that farmboy of yours?" D'jar asked politely. He eyed the Wookie shifting nervously. Perhaps he wanted to join the others.

Solo laughed bitterly. "He's not a farmboy anymore." His mirth faded. "He's also not mine." Solo scowled. "And he sure as hell isn't Ferll's."

"Ferll's dead," D'jar informed Solo. The smuggler started and stared. "He was a peddler of the worse kind. Che-ho hated him as well. Ferll didn't believe in any training. He thought it was more arousing to throw his units into the brothels inexperienced and addicted to spice. I took great pleasure cutting off his head in front of his crew." 

His crew now. Ferll mistreated Monsol and the others, denied them any bounty, killed their families so the crew wouldn't have split loyalties and sold any crew who displeased him to disreputable pirates as slave labor.

"As for him not being your farmboy," D'jar added with a smirk, "I see you still have his medallion."

Solo's hand automatically flew up to his jacket's front pocket. He scowled at D'jar, realizing he was tricked.

"Not something to leave lying around," Solo griped.

D'jar chuckled. He studied Poe's medallion left on the table.

"That Finn fellow was so eager he left that behind." D'jar tsked. "You be well advising him not to do that. Anyone could snatch that and lay any claim on Poe."

Solo grabbed the coin and shoved it in his pockets, glowering at D'jar, daring him to take it. 

"Captain," Jek said quietly. D'jar stooped down to Jek. "Those humans turned off the cameras."

D'jak sighed. It looked like they were possessive too.

"They're not going to make much of a profit being so attached to it," D'jar told Solo. 

"Maybe they don't plan to," Solo replied. At D'jar's look, Solo shrugged. "Hey, I'm just transport."

"Oh?" D'jar commented. "Aren't you a general for this little war with the First Order?"

"Not so little if they're putting up blockades way out here."

D'jar sniffed. Empire. Republic. First Order. The needs were always the same. It wasn't him and his crew's responsibility to determine the tide of a war, just to slake the cravings of those in it.

"Chewie." The Rey female appeared on the coil of steps that led to the upper decks. She beckoned the Wookie. Her face was damp, from tears or most likely perspiration. The robes she wore were gone. "I need…can you come? Finn can't carry him and I…"

D'jar frowned. "You're leaving now?" He checked the time. "He is due for a feeding in an hour." 

"They sure fucked it in a hurry," Taja muttered under his breath. "Like a bunch of renters."

"We have food on our ship," Rey declined politely.

D'jar stared at Rey, aghast. "You can't feed it solids. It'll get into the habit of needing to defecate."

"Every other hour," Monsol volunteered. "Just two deep pumps into its mouth and make sure it swallows every drop—"

Rey gaped at them in horror.

Solo stood up abruptly. "D'jar, you son of a—"

The Wookie howled.

D'jar's crew steadied their blasters left and right of their captain before Solo could draw his. Everyone froze.

Solo scowled at D'jar. 

"You're no better than Ferll," Solo snarled.

Next to D'jar, his crew scoffed. Their blasters went up higher. 

D'jar eyed the Rey female, wide eyed, her hand curled around a metal cylinder that look familiar.

"A jedi," D'jar demurred. "Perhaps you should consider using him for breeding after all."

Taja sneered. "I plated our captain's ship with Corbani steel and kober crystals. Your Jedi tricks won't work here."

Rey's hand withdrew from her lightsaber. At a footfall, she looked up above her.

"Finn," Rey hissed. "What are you doing? Chewie could have carried him."

Unseen, Finn's voice was clearly upset. "He passed out. He stopped fighting me. I…I couldn't leave him in that…thing. Rey, I needed to get him out of there."

"Look," Solo said carefully. "You let Chewie here carry P—our purchase. Paperwork's all done. See? Signed and considered delivered. Alright?"

"Captain," Monsol murmured, distressed. "we can't let them feed it solids. The poor thing will be sick for days."

"We got this," Solo said, loudly when Rey and Chewie looked like they were going to protest. "Look, every other hour, right?"

"Two pumps," Monsol added helpfully. "As deep as it can swallow. Otherwise it'll gag and vomit it all right up. We've sent you several holos to show you the best way to position it. Hard to feed it on its fours though. Angle's all wrong."

D'jar may consider letting him deal with buyers in the future. Monsol was part Aborean feline, but the short fur all over gave Monsol a non-threatening look instead of a feral one. It helped Monsol regards every shipment a kitten that needs utmost care. It showed in his purrlike voice. 

The Wookie growled low, almost a whine, disappointed at what little options Poe has for feeding. Were there enough time…but no, D'jar couldn't dwell on what ifs.

Solo grimaced, but he replied in a bright voice, falsely cheerful.

"Great, good info. Looking forward to those holos. Yea. Chewie?"

D'jar tracked the Wookie as he shuffled to the stairs, arms up, and accepted Poe curled in an odd bundle of the Jedi's robes and what looked like Finn's jacket.

"We have wrapping," D'jar offered as Finn hurried down the steps and trailed the Wookie, a hand on Poe's exposed ankle. It looked like they kept the cock ring on. Poe stirred restlessly in the Wookie's arms. A small droplet of lubricant trickled down Poe's calf.

Solo scowled at the sheer material Jek showed. "That's not clothing…"

"It's wrapping," D'jak informed these idiots. His patience thinned further. "It's to secure his arms and legs so he won't damage himself during transport."

"It's fine," Solo interjected. "We'll buckle him in nice and secure."

"Oh no," Monsol lamented. "It can't sit up. It's too sore. And it was only trained to lie fetal and on its back for service. It can go on all fours but that's not practical for transport."

It appeared the two humans lost all ability to speak. They just kept staring.

"We made holos," D'jar added. "To show you the optimal positions for each function and purpose—"

"I said no more training!" Finn cried out. His dark skin flushed darker.

Poe mumbled something. The Wookie cradled it closer until the dark mess of curls was lost in the Wookie's fur.

"It wasn't training," D'jar said slowly for Finn to understand. Perhaps Basic wasn't the man's native language. He told Che-ho they needed to invest on a protocol droid. "They're instructional holos. I am only in charge of building the customized manual. Che-ho will be sending you the training holos later."

Finn pressed his face into the crumpled folds draped around Poe's shoulder.

Poe murmured something. He twitched. Lubricant dripped down onto Finn's boot,

"Han, can we…can we just go? Please?" Finn croaked. 

"Yeah, kid." Solo gave D'jar an unreadable look. Deliberately, he held up Poe's medallion and tucked it into his front pocket.

"I'm confirming delivery," Solo said as he and his crew back up into the corridor. The Wookie carrying Poe was in the back. D'jar was momentarily distracted trying to catch a glimpse of Poe. 

His pretty Poe. Farewell.

"Delivery confirmed," D'jar returned as Solo and his crew entered the airlock, their eyes on the blasters D'jak's crew trained on them.

The airlock slammed shut, the hiss of cleansing mist and Solo was gone. With Poe.

"Taja," D'jak murmured, "Do you think their craft can fly?"

Taja peered out the port. The Millennium Falcon groaned as it started up.

"It won't blow up," Taja grunted. After D'jak joined him, Taja pointed at the ship. "See? Might need to stop somewhere to replace those but they won't vaporize when they jump."

"Good," D'jar exhaled. "Monsol, set a course back. Let's rejoin the rest of our crew—"

"Captain?"

D'jak considered his engineer. Taja looked discomforted.

"Me and the crew here. We be talking about it."

Jek stepped next to Taja.

"We would like to offer a portion of our credits every bounty. To buy it back when it's a year."

Monsol lingered by the cockpit entrance. "I com the rest of the crew at Che-ho. We'll all chip in. And you wouldn't have to worry about feeding it."

Taja nodded, his skull cap like head bobbing. "Right. We'll take supplements, get our cum nice and thick and plenty of it. We'll take shifts. Some would feed it, the others would keep it well fucked."

D'jar was touched. "That's very good of you to offer, but after a year, Poe may need to restart his training again. Every other hour—"

"We don't mind, captain," Grsa piped up. "Whatever you think it needs."

"And we can give up one of the quarters by your cabin in either ship," Taja added. "I checked. Both ships are structurally sounded. We can knock down the wall, make a little service nest and cage. Give it a place, all nice and tucked in. So you can take it to your bed. Whenever you like. Wouldn't even need a long noisy chain. All nice and convenient."

D'jar was speechless. He blinked at his crew.

"Apparently I do not give you enough to do if you lot have this much time to conspire," D'jar drawled.

Around D'jar, the crew chuckled.

"A year then," D'jar murmured. "Indeed."

"Would we be able to find it after they're done with it?" Grsa asked worriedly.

D'jar chuckled. "Remember that loose molar, Grsa? I injected a transponder in before it was fixed. The moment Poe's vitals dropped into dangerous levels, the tracker will activate. We'll be able to find Poe anywhere."

The crew cheered considerably, nodding and smiling as they returned to their stations. D'jar indulged watching the Millennium Falcon's lights go on one by one.

"Think they're fucking it nice and proper in there?"

D'jar glanced over at Taja. "Perhaps," he said diplomatically to temper his own feelings to that matter. 

Taja stared out the port.

"It's got a sweet mouth," Taja said abruptly. "When Ki and I fed it. Didn't make too much of a fuss. Throat was tight as its ass."

D'jar sighed. Unfortunately, his cock was far too large to feed Poe that way.

"We'll take care of it, captain," Taja went on. He tapped a paw on the port as the Millennium Falcon hovered. "Don't you worry. We'll keep it well fed and stretched when it comes back to us."

D'jar patted Taja's round shoulders. 

"Sweet thing," Taja said wistfully. "Me and the crew liked it. Sweet mouth. Very sweet."

"I am a bit fond of Poe myself," D'jar admitted. Che-ho wasn't here to mock him.

"A year, huh?" Taja murmured. He squirmed. "They were barely in the room for thirty minutes. You think they'll take care of it?"

"Captain," Grsa interrupted. "We have the holo edits we made in this ship. We can convert them to full length holos for detailed instructions."

"How many?"

"A hundred and eighteen."

D'jar nodded. Along with Che-ho's holos, it was a decent amount.

"Are their com links active?"

Grsa peered at the datapad he held. "They bounced their coms through a lot of droids. About eight of them. An R2, a Threepio, a couple of M5s and even a BB unit."

D'jar made a quite calculation. Che-ho was better at this math than he.

"Send a few holos every day to all the droids," D'jar decided. "So these buyers learn how to care for Poe. Set the holos to auto-broadcast." Sometimes buyers were too lazy to open coms. "This way, they can't miss an incoming com no matter what they're doing."

"Aye, captain," Grsa promised, his head buried in his datapad as he returned to the cockpit.

"You think we'll find it before those humans sell it to some nasty brothel?" Taja mused as he watched the Millennium Falcon hover and settled back on the landing pad. 

"I wouldn't let it stay no more a week in those places," D'jar murmured. He watched the Millennium Falcon at last get off the ground. It shot up and jumped right away.

"We'll find Poe," D'jar vowed, "In a year, he'll be ours again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one-shot fic became three parts and I have ideas for more. Eek. 
> 
> I hope to do a filler on what happened in the Millennium Falcon and shorts on some of Poe's 'training'. But like D'jar, I'm not attached. Don't be ridiculous....LOL

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm much nicer in person. Ask my cats and parrots. LOL.


End file.
